


Worth the Wait

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abstinence, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Claiming, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Graphic Description, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, POV Stiles, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Wedding, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, References to Past Masturbation, References to Past Sexual Acts, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Worship, Wedding Night, Wolfed Out Sex, but its with stiles not derek, but none of which took stiles' v-card, but this is fiction so i can do what i want, however i did skip some factoids, i went all out, like SO MUCH about vagina, like this may be my dirtiest work tbh, not your usual boypussy fic, tbh theres like A LOT of vagina in this, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, Anon asked: <i>Derek kissing Stiles with his dick in Stiles vag. One hand bracing while the other teasing with Stiles's chubbed boy clit. Stiles fingers on Derek's erect sensitive nipps pinching and tugging mercilessly. Size queen virgin Stiles. Seeing Derek Jr big while soft kinda disappointed thinking that its a shower but awed when truly a grower. Then, addicted to it. Tonnes of kissing everywhere PDA. BoypussyStiles. Moan, dick, vaginal, and nipple worship. First night post wedding. Plot please and thanks.</i></p><p>---</p><p>Derek and Stiles have been holding off until marriage for years. They understand traditions and customs, which means they know exactly what they must do after they say their vows and are pronounced alpha and mate of the Hale pack. </p><p>Cue in some light pack dynamics, breeding, and a whole bunch of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt, I switched it around a little. Instead of Derek experiencing nipple play, it’s Stiles, because low and behold, I decided to make Stiles and Derek abstinent. I know, shocker, right? Still, Stiles is the quintessential virgin, meaning he’s SUPER sensitive and responds very strongly to Derek’s ministrations. After all, Derek can finally worship and fuck Stiles like he’s been wanting. I guess this was mostly an excuse to make a Boypussy fic that does more than shy away from terminology and or description. I am shameless in this. Truly.
> 
> So I hope you’re okay with the small changes I’ve made, Anon. (;
> 
> On a completely different note: I’m on Spring Break right now. I have no clue how many things I’ll be able to write/dish out, but I’ve been needing to get some of these prompts out of the way and I guess, while I have some spare time, right now is the best interval to get some out of the way.
> 
> I decided to write some of the quicker, PWP prompts out, leaving the more monstrous, plot-driven ones unfilled. I promise that I’ll get to those eventually, but school and my college class have been keeping me busy since I’m going to be graduating here really soon. I hope you can understand.
> 
> Anyways, links are at the bottom like always.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Stiles let out a loud noise and a lungful of air as his back hit the mattress. He didn’t have much time to recoup, breathing in as quickly as he could, before Derek was on him, kissing him again. Their lips collided against one another hungrily, the plumped flesh meeting roughly and getting pushed aside, a tongue occasionally throwing itself into the mix as Stiles felt Derek’s large palms explore the bared skin of his back.

Most of his tux and clothes lay strewn about the room while Derek remained mostly clad in his. He was down to his dress shirt though, meaning Stiles could see through the opaque fabric, and his toes curled at the faint hint of the muscles and endowment his husband possessed. He’s seen Derek shirtless and naked — hell, had touched the man a little before — but there was a new type of electricity to this one, mostly because Stiles knew, with the rings on both their fingers and their vows now exchanged, that this was going to be much more than just being restrictedly intimate with his boyfriend or fiancé.

“God, you look so good, Stiles,” Derek breathes out, his fingers tracing up the curve of his hip bones, “I don’t know how I made it through the reception and everything else without knotting you like I’ve been wanting for so long.”

“I wanted you to,” Stiles murmurs, “I want you to now, still. Please, Derek— please... I’ve waited so long for your knot.”

Derek nods, understanding, “I know, baby, you’ve been so good, waiting for me like this. Now I can finally have you like I want— can finally breed that pretty pussy of yours. Do you want that, Stiles? Want me to fill you up like you’ve been wanting? To wreck that pretty hole of yours and claim it finally?”

Stiles moans, and wetness pools between his pale thighs, the muscles twitching intimately, “Yes, Derek! Yes! I’ve been so good! Please!”

“I don’t know how we waited till marriage, but we did, Stiles,” Derek grins, the expression heated as his fingers slide down between Stiles’ folds, “and now I finally get to fuck you like I’ve been wanting all these years.”

Stiles keens as he feels Derek touch him, the pads of his fingers sure and solid inside of his pussy. Stiles doesn’t remember it ever feeling like this when he touched himself, when he buried his own hand between his thighs and imagined it being Derek instead. The sensations are throwing him off, the intensity making him moan and grab onto the sheets while Derek massages his insides and thumbs at his stiffening clit.

“D-D-Derek,” Stiles shakes, his legs moving of their own will as Derek rumbles happily above him, “I— Derek—“

“You’re so wet and hot, Stiles,” his husband purrs, tongue wetting his lips for a second, “I wonder what you’d feel like around my knot.”

“Derek, I can’t—“ Stiles doesn’t finish the sentence, making a noise of a frustration in lieu of words.

“You can’t what, baby?”

Stiles arches his back, keening loudly as Derek presses down hard on his chubbed clit, a wave of wetness gushing out in response, “I can’t— I can’t— it’s n-never felt like this… Derek, please, I don’t—“

“I’ll tone it down for right now, then,” Derek smirks softly, and he looks at Stiles’ chest, where the skin is flushed and his nipples are peaked starkly, “Do you want me to give something else some attention?”

“Yes. Yes, p-please, before I come,” Stiles murmurs, the pounding of his heart and the pulsing between his legs too much already, “I— I want to come on your knot, Derek.”

Derek growls, “Can’t argue with that, baby. After all, I’d love to see you come just from that alone.”

Stiles makes a low, needy sound, and he breathes out heavily as Derek surges forward, seizing a peaked nipple between his lips and sucking. A whine escapes Stiles, and he lets his hands grip onto Derek’s hair, slipping through the soft strands as his husband plays with the nub inside of his mouth with his tongue. 

“Der,” Stiles moans breathlessly, lips parted in a soft o-shape as his eyelids flutter shut for a split second in pleasure.

A hand, one still wet from his pussy, comes up and tweaks the other peak, making Stiles wail and thrust off of the bed, the sensation so much he thinks Derek has accidentally pushed him over the edge. But Derek doesn’t, Stiles is just so fucking turned on, his heart beating fast, the insides of his pussy so swollen he can feel it pushing against itself— a tightness he was only used to lightly feeling after he came on his own dexterous fingers.

After a few seconds, Derek asks, “You okay?”

“I— I’m good… I didn’t come…”

“I know, baby. I can tell,” Derek nips at the rosy, peaked flesh and smirks at Stiles’ light squeak, “But you were close though, weren’t you?”

“Y-Yes… Be careful… I don’t know how many times I can do it before I— before I finally come, Derek.”

Derek nods, “Do you need to come back down some more?”

“I don’t think I can,” Stiles admits somewhat sheepishly, cheeks red.

He’d never been this turned on before— had never been this out of control with himself. He had pushed himself to the edge so much when he touched himself, became a master at fighting off his orgasms and riding that thin line of heated building and climax. Derek has shamefully reverted him into being uncontrolled.

“Oh baby, it’s okay,” Derek comes up, kissing Stiles on the mouth, only to break away after a few seconds, “It’s okay that you feel this way.”

“It— it is?”

“Yes, Stiles. This is your first time, and while I am vividly aware that you’ve touched yourself before, you’ve never had someone else do it. You’re bound to be less prepared.”

Stiles shimmies in the bed, wincing slightly as the pulsing in his pussy refrains from dying down, “I— I’ve just never felt this way before. This tight… This wet... I’m sure if you just brushed the tip of my clit I’d be gushing everywhere.”

Derek grins, “Now wouldn’t that be a sight to see— to taste.”

“D-Derek,” Stiles whimpers, and he blushes even further as it just makes everything even tighter and hotter, “You can’t— you can’t just say that… You could fucking talk me into coming right now.”

“Tempting,” Derek chuckles, and he slides down Stiles’ flushed body, “but I know that’s not what you want.”

“No, it’s not… I want— I want you to knot me, Derek. I want to feel your cock buried in me like I’ve been needing for so long,” Stiles’ breath hitches as Derek puts his legs over his shoulders.

Stiles gasps and trembles harshly at the feeling of Derek’s fingers again, except now, instead of being buried inside, they mop up some of his wetness. 

“God, Stiles, you _are_ tight…” Derek’s words are hushed in awe, and his free hand comes to rub about his mound, at the peach fuzz of pubic hair around his pussy, “You’re so tight, I’m worried that I may not have to knot you.”

Stiles groans at that— at the imagery it’s implying. He knows from being so lewdly curious before about how his pussy looks like when he’s ready to come, about how his folds are glistening and how pink his pulsing clit looks. He’s well aware of it — even knows what it looks like with his fingers buried inside and with the lips parted — and he wonders how it might look now, considering. 

“Derek, please…”

Stiles’ desperation makes Derek smirk, and he takes his slickened fingers and rubs them up and down his length and— Stiles doesn’t remember Derek’s dick ever looking _that_ big. 

“Perks of being an alpha,” Derek jokes lightly, and he quickly wets his cock with Stiles’ juices, “Our body knows when we’re about to breed our mate.”

Stiles swallows, legs parted obscenely over Derek’s shoulders, the alpha’s solid length ready between his thighs. He stares, watches as Derek inserts a few fingers inside of him.

“Gotta make sure you’re loose enough,” Derek explains, only to chuckle and add, “though with how swollen you are for me, I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference.”

Stiles bites his bottom lip between his teeth as Derek slips his fingers out, only to coat his cock one more time before he begins to slip it inside of Stiles’ awaiting pussy. The human moans loudly, even more so as more and more of his mate’s cock is shoved inside of him, parting his folds so beautifully in a way his fingers could never achieve. He grips onto the sheets, panting hotly as Derek slides the rest of the way in, eyes focused on where Stiles’ pussy is gratefully accepting his hardened cock.

“Fuck, Stiles,” his husband hisses, and Stiles can see where the muscles around his hips are tightening, seizing and promising to thrust so perfectly, “You’re taking it so hungrily.”

Stiles knows— he can feel it. Can feel the way his pussy is mouthing at Derek’s cock, taking the length in and is massaging it in further, it begging for more until it’s stuffed to the brim with Derek and then some. He whimpers softly, his calves pulling Derek forward as he _wants_ just as much as his body does.

“Fuck me, Derek, please,” Stiles begs, his glazed-over eyes meeting Derek’s, his lips parted to pant as he feels Derek twinge inside of him, “I— I want you to fuck me now… No more holding back. I want your knot right fucking now— I want to gush and feel so full of your cock and your come. Just give it to me, alpha.”

And Derek does.

Instantly, Stiles is crying out at the harsh pace, at the slick slide — in and out, in and out — of Derek’s cock inside of him. From above, Derek is practically roaring, his eyes red and hands gripping tightly onto Stiles’ hips. He pulls Stiles closer, sinking his length in deeper and making Stiles caterwaul at the feeling of it all.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Derek growls out past his fangs, “Gonna breed you and fill you up with my pups, Stiles. Fuck you till you’re swollen and heavy and round with my litter.”

“Y-Yes, Derek, yes!”

Derek rumbles in pride over Stiles, his cock beginning to get larger and larger inside of Stiles as his knot forms.

“Oh god,” Stiles keens under his breath, head lolling to the side as the erratic and strong thrusts shake the entire bedframe, even pushing Stiles further and further into the pillows along the headrest, “Der, I’m gonna— I’m gonna—“

“Do it!”

Stiles orgasms with a scream, his pussy seizing harshly around Derek’s now fully-formed knot. Despite the tightness, Stiles feels his come leak out heavily around the hilt of Derek’s cock, seeping into the sheets and making Stiles cry in utter bliss. Derek growls hungrily, his thrusts not even stopping, but rather speeding up in pace and growing in intensity while his mate clenches hotly around him.

“Der— Der—“ Stiles feels tears slide down the sides of his cheeks, the sensation of his mate breeding him enough to prolong his orgasm, “Oh my god—“

Derek roars again, this time thrusting harshly once before he’s coming inside of Stiles. His pussy is instantly milking his mate, getting every single drop as the alpha buries his face along part of Stiles’ thigh, nipping there in a gentle claiming. Stiles is whimpering almost non-stop, gently rocking on Derek’s cock in a unconscious chase for more as he feels his folds mouth around his husband’s length.

He just feels so _full_ finally.

Derek settles slowly, his hips making absent twitches as he lays himself over Stiles. Stiles feels the bed dip slightly from his mate’s elbows, and he exhales as Derek begins kissing him softly. They do this for a few minutes, so much calmer compared to before now that they’re sated and coming down.

When Derek parts from Stiles’ mouth, he rests his forehead against Stiles’, humming softly as his knot keeps them locked together.

“I— I hope we did this right,” Stiles whispers, taking a few shaky fingers and languidly running them through Derek’s sweaty hair, “The pack is expecting us to.”

“I know. It’s our job as the new alpha pair. But either way there’s no need to worry, Stiles, I’m sure we did everything like we were supposed to,” Derek takes a hand, letting it slink down to Stiles’ abdomen— to where they’re tied underneath the skin, “In no time they’ll get the pups they’ve been asking for.”

Stiles grins, “I can’t wait.”

“And neither can I,” Derek agrees with a soft, fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Prompt me here at:
> 
> sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> ##### This was written to:
> 
> 1\. Lose it — Oh Wonder (Jerry Folk Remix)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhK8Ehv6aPI


End file.
